vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Ohm
|-|Ohm= |-|Holy= Summary One of God's Priests. Ohm is one of the 4 Priests responsible for the security of Upper Yard in Skypiea. He ran the Ordeal of Iron, which had the lowest percent rate of survival out of all of the Ordeals... 0. Chopper and Zoro took on his Ordeal, and while the former lost easily, the latter overpowered Ohm's Dial-powered sword and defeated him. After the battles were over, Ohm was banished to a desert cloud. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 7-C Name: Ohm, epithet "Skybreeder" Origin: One Piece Gender: Male Age: 27 (Pre-Timeskip), 29 (Post-Timeskip). Classification: Birkan (The humanoid race that lives on the Sky Islands), Formerly Enel’s priest Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Expert Swordsman and Dial user, Adept Kenbunshoku Haki User, Limited Matter Manipulation (Is able to change the shape of his sword for offensive or defensive measures that would fit the situation). Attack Potency: Small Town level (Stronger than any of the other Priests. Casually defeated Skypiea Tony Tony Chopper with one blow and could injure Skypiea Roronoa Zoro) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Pressured Roronoa Zoro and kept him on the defensive for the majority of their fight) Lifting Strength: Class M via powerscaling Striking Strength: Small Town Class (Capable of crumbling several buildings with indirect attacks) Durability: Small Town level via powerscaling (Blocked Zoro's 36 pound canon, but was ultimately overpowered by his 108 pound canon) Stamina: Above Average Range: Tens of meters with his Sword, hundreds of meters with the Ordeal of Iron Standard Equipment: His Iron Cloud Sword (Eisen Whip), his dog Holy, Milky Dials Intelligence: He is an expert at combat and setting up traps. He is the most successful at using his Ordeal as compared to any of the other priests Weaknesses: None notable, but his dog is susceptible to listening to commands made by others Notable Attacks/Techniques: Ordeal: Each of the priests has an ordeal in which they utilize clouds and dials in creative and devastating ways. Ohm uses the Ordeal of Iron. *'Ordeal of Iron': Ohm uses Milky Dials stored with iron cloud in the form of a spiked fence that he can set all over the battle-field, triggered by well-hidden pressure plates. **'White-Barbed Iron Deathmatch': Ohm places a spherical fense of iron cloud spikes around the battle-field, preventing those from insides from leaving, and those outside from coming in. Haki: There are normally two types of Haki regular people can tap into: the Kenbunshoku Haki which allows individuals to sense the presence of others, and Busōshoku Haki which allows individuals to create an invisible armor around them. There is however a third type of Haki, Haōshoku Haki, that only a few individuals can use. Ohm is not one of these people. *'Kenbunshoku Haki' (Mantra): Ohm is capable of keeping his sights over all of Upper Yard, and he is capable of seeing brief premonitions of the future as long as he maintains his composure. Eisen Whip: Ohm's sword. It possesses a Milky Dial that emits his iron cloud blade, which he can change the form and range of. *'Eisen Whip': Ohm unleashes a powerful whip-like attack from his sword, making it look like a projectile attack at high speeds. *'Eisen Back': Ohm forms a solid wall to block any of his opponent's attacks. *'Eisen Fan': Ohm shapes the blade if his sword into a fan-like blade and strikes against his opponent. *'Eisen Fork': Ohm shapes his sword into a giant fork and wields it like a whip once again. *'Eisen Fleuret': Ohm shapes his sword into a long, sharp spear and projects it against his opponent. * Ohm can also change his blade's shape into that of a massive iron wall, blocking incoming assaults from opponents. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:One Piece Category:Male Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Sword Users Category:Antagonists Category:Matter Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Priests Category:Precognition Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Tier 7